The Biggest Challenge
by Sinful Joker
Summary: Warnings: Out of character and lots of boredom! Shinobu Sensui faces the biggest challenge of all...


Author's note: Okay, I'm sure we can all relate to the situation of the fic. I admit, I kind of wrote this to stall on re-writing my English essay. This is also my first attempt at humor with Sensui (I have lots of fics with humor involving the others, but those will never see the light of day).

Round One: Math

It was quiet in the house that night. Mrs. Sensui was still at work, and Itsuki insisted that he could deal with the mission Koenma issued. That left Shinobu all the time he needed to study and finish his homework. Of course... he had never really had time to do his homework at night and usually rushed in the morning and at lunch to finish it.

One hour had passed since Itsuki had left, and Shinobu had not started on the work. Instead he had been "fighting" with the pencil sharpener and his pencil; it did not want to stay sharpened! Once the pencil had been shaved down to the eraser, it was time to get a pen. The pen offered it's own set of "problems."

Another half-hour of stalling passed. He had solved exactly one math problem. (_Okay... time for problem two_,) he thought as he read from the textbook. (_The tangent of 135 squared minus the secant of 135 squared is..). _His eyes started to drift away from the book and to Itsuki's sweater, which was hanging off his chair. What caught his attention was a big loose thread. Maybe Shinobu could get rid of it for him. Of course, there were no scissors near by, so he started to pull at it.

Two hours later, the sweater was no longer a sweater; it was now a pile of thread. When Shinobu finished "fixing" Itsuki's sweater, he looked back at his mostly blank paper. (_Okay, now it's time for problem two...)_ It was a simple problem, and perhaps that was why he couldn't focus on it. Suddenly, the door opened, and a slightly battered Itsuki came in.

"Itsuki!" gasped Shinobu as he hopped up from his desk. "You're finally home! What took you? You said you would only be gone for an hour."

"It took a small amount force to persuade them to go back to Makai," Itsuki explained calmly. "They were a friendly group once we got past throwing punches... Unfortunately, I'm only here for a few minutes. Koenma--ack!"

The frail looking yaminade wasn't expecting to be glomped by his human ally. Shinobu clung to him and begged, "For the love of the gods, take me with you!"

"Shinobu-sama, are you feeling well? This is unusual behavior."

"Please, Itsuki!"

"Well... did you finish your school work?"

"Uh... ... Maybe..."

"Shinobu...!" Itsuki half scolded.

"Okay. Not exactly!"

Itsuki pried himself out of Shinobu's grasp and slid over to the desk. He looked over Shinobu's paper and gave the human boy a questioning look. He turned to face him and found his feet tangled in the pile of blue thread that had been his sweater. The demon simply shook his head and asked, "What exactly did you do while I was out?"

"Um... er... You see, there was a problem with my pencil sharpener and the pen... And then, well..."

"Forgive me, Shinobu-sama, but I cannot allow even Koenma to keep you away from school. I'm afraid I must advise you to finish your mathematics, as frivolous as it may be."

The communication mirror in Itsuki's pocket began to sound. The demon pulled it out and came face to face with a very impatient looking Koenma. The toddler shouted, "Itsuki, where are you?! The situation's getting worse, and we need you and Shinobu!"

"Shinobu-sama is unavailable at the moment. I will be there as soon as possible," the demon explained in a still collective tone.

"Shinobu! You better get ready to get on this case!"

"Not until he finishes his school work. Stay calm, Koenma-sama." Itsuki closed the mirror and shoved it into his pocket. "I will return shortly. Please, have your work finished by the time I return."

Before Shinobu could complain, Itsuki phased into the floor and disappeared. Shinobu stomped his foot and went back to the desk. (_Focus... Focus....)_

And so, the legendary Spirit Detective Shinobu Sensui did not get to hunt demons that night.


End file.
